Phytopathogenic fungi are the causal agents for many diseases that infect and destroy crops. In particular, the diseases apple scab, tomato early blight and grape and pepper botrytis are especially devastating.
In spite of the commercial fungicides available today, diseases caused by fungi still abound. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new and more effective fungicides for controlling or preventing diseases caused by phytopathogenic fungi.